Untitled for now
by liar liar go to hell
Summary: Aki is a new girl SasuOC R&R please this is my first fanfic flames are accepted constructive though
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

The 9th Grade class was lined against the classroom wall waiting for their seating arrangements, except for almost all the girls in the class who were surrounding a raven haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke. In the crowd a pink haired girl pushed her way through the crowd so she could be in front of Sasuke. " Sasuke I know you want me" the girl named Haruno Sakura said. She giggled and then wasn't even half way in the kiss she was going to plant on his lips when she was toppled by his other obviously upset fan girls. When suddenly the door slammed open and in came their ... sensei. He was beginning the usual beginning of the year teacher speech when the door was slammed open (again..). This time a girl with long black hair that reaches down to half her back and brown eyes came in and bent down , hands on her knees, and trying to catch her breathe.

When she did she looked up and realized where she was and put her hands in the pocket of her baggy jacket. The teacher looked at her and asked" Who are you? Are you part of my class? And I f you are why are you late?" The girl sighs and says, " My name is Aki and you will soon know why. I never tell anyone my English name. Yes I am part of your class and I was late because _someone _in my dorm room snores _and_ talks in her sleep. She keeps on saying Sasuke ,Sasuke my dear Sasuke." She silently laughed to herself while a pink haired Sakura was blushing madly and everyone was looking at her strangely. " Okay I will let it slip this time but never again will this happen. Understood?" She gave him a mere nod signaling she understood. He began his seating arrangements and Aki ended up next to Uchiha Sasuke which his fan girls disapproved of. Kakashi gave out instructions to do the 100 math problems on the first page in their text book. The class groaned and a blond haired boy shouted," Aw come on this is our first day!" " Well get used to it Naruto because this isn't even half of what the rest of the year will be like. And anyways when you are done help the person to your right and once your done with that ask me who to help next." The class let out one last groan and began their work.

30 wonderful minutes later

Aki leaned to her right and whispered Sasuke's name and when he didn't respond she shook his shoulder which obviously wasn't the best idea ever. He turned to her and sent her a death glare " I don't need you damn help now leave me alone." She rolled her eyes and got up to ask Kakashi who to help. She reached her sensei's desk and looked at him with pure disgust when she noticed he was reading porn. She knocked the book out of his hands and looked at his shocked face and said in a fake sweet voice" Who do I help next Kakashi-sensei?" and then she rolled her eyes. "You interrupted me when I was reading my favorite part and go help Naruto." _That was fast_ she thought.

She turned to the class" WHICH ONE OF YOU IS NARUTO!" she screamed. The blond hair boy from earlier raised his hand and said" Uzumaki Naruto here" She walked over to his desk " Okay now this is how you do it ………blah…..blah. Got it " " YUP. Thank you for saving me from this hell." She smiled at him and said "No problem." Then she gave him a tiny peck on the cheek . The sound of her lips coming off of his cheek sent everyone's head in their direction. Aki looked at the class's face and then at Naruto's confused face." Oh, you thought that that was a kiss from more than a friend. No it's just a kiss from a friend to a friend. You know when you're happy for the other one, but of course I do it only to boys. I take it they don't do that in this school?" Naruto and the class shook their heads. "Well that's a habit I guess I will have to get rid of." ' No you can keep that habit." "Well as long as you remember I'm just your friend." He nodded. She smiled and went back to her seat and looked around her making sure no one was looking at her , when she thought no one was looking at her she pulled out a black notepad and opened it revealing drawings that were really good and started on a new one but didn't notice a certain Uchiha looking at her. Kakashi suddenly screamed that it was the end of school because it was the first day and there was only one class.

**A/N: There is the first chapter hope it's not as crappy as I think it is. Flame me if that's how you feel… Well anyway please review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

The class screamed with absolute joy as they ran to the door to escape the school or in other words for the students hell. Well anyway Aki rapidly closed her big black book of sketches and tucked it back into her bag. "What was that?" the Uchiha asked with a bit of curiosity. "Uhhhhh….what was what?"Aki replied. "Whatever."the Uchiha left after that one final statement.

When Sasuke opened the classroom door he was suddenly trampled by a mob of fan girls. " What the fu-" He was cut off as the mob jumped on him even harder. " Sasuke" "I'm yours" "C'mon just one chance" and so on and so forth the offers and pleads were being shouted.Aki walked out of the door trying to avoid the heap of idiotic fan girls who had not even noticed that the Uchiha had already snuck out of the pile and they all looked like a bunch of lesbians having a cat fight.

As Aki entered her dorm room she was met by glaring eyes." How dare you tell the entire math class about what I'm like when I'm sleeping" Sakura rambled on " I don't tell the entire class about you and your freakishly disgusting habbits!!!"" Oh really like what freakishly disgusting habbits may I ask?" " Uh…… oohh I have one. What about how you wear a big t-shirt to sleep huh? That would kill your already crushed reputation." " What the hell are you talking about ?" Aki said," Probably half the girls in this school wear oversized shirts to sleep." "Fine but are you willing to risk your rep.?"

Aki slowly woke up and got ready for school when she realized she was late for school(again). She dashed out of the door and ran for school so fast it looked like she stole something. But when she arrived to school Kakashi didn't look like he even notice her coming in because he was too entranced in his very educational porn book. So she silently slipped into her seat.

"You are so lucky" whispered Sasuke. " Oh My God the blob talks!!" Aki said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "OK now class " Kakashi said with finally taking his nose out of his educational book " I am giving you a partner project. You will all look to your right and that is your partner again."

Kakashi looked a bit scared when he saw the looks that all of Sasuke's fan girls were giving him. If looks could kill Kakashi would on his way to a funeral already. " Ummm well ya the project is on graphing." Kakashi explaind" You will make a graph on a poster. Your graph will be whatever I assign you and your partner. Anyways is it a little hot in here or is that just me?"

" Oh is that a walk in the park to be stuck with you all over again." Aki flashed him a i-want-to-kill-you smile." Will you just shut up because I don't want to be partners with you either."

"Ok class decide who will go up here out of you and your partner to pick your graph topic." Aki looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Aki. "I'm definitely not going up there so why don't you just go." Aki said. "Well neither am I. That involves getting up with a possibility of getting trampled by fan girls." " Oh whatever then I'll go get it because you would probably screw up something as simple as picking a piece of paper out of a hat.""You know what I'll go just to prove you wrong ." " Oh well OK…" Aki said with a smile.

**A/N: Ok well sorry it took so long to write. I had writer's block for a couple months. Well I hope it was just a little worth the wait and sorry about my paragraphs. I'm still having trouble with the spacing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto**

"Uhhhh… wait," Sasuke said," Why are you smiling like that?"

"What do you mean?" Aki replied," Can't a girl smile every now and then?"

"Not if it's you." Sasuke mumbled as he walked away. Aki just rolled her eyes as she watched him go and get their project assignment while Aki sat dreading the moment the bell rang and her next class began, but no matter how hard she hoped it would never ring, it eventually did.

"Naruto, wait up! Why do you have to run so freaking fast?" Aki said as she panted from exhaustion, "I hate P.E and whoever invented it must be insane."

"What do you mean? P.E. is my best and most favorite subject." Naruto replied sounding a tad bit offended.

"No offense, but my stamina sucks and when it comes to sports the ball usually is aimed at me. I really really do not like this class!"

"No, I thought you were good at practically everything imaginable."

"Well then Uzamaki Naruto you are mistaken because when it comes to things like athletic things I suck. In Pre-K I was the only one who couldn't ride a four wheel bike even with someone pushing me from the back! I would always fall off or injure the person in the back of me somehow. I mean how sad is that?"

"Ummmm……I don't want to lie so I am going to have to say pretty sad."

Well now that you have seen how Aki and Naruto are doing, let's go and see how our next pair of runners are doing.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you want to run by my side considering we are _partners_? It would be so much fun like we were running buddies, you know what I mean?" Sakura said.

"Either you run faster or I will still be ahead of you, you know what I mean?" Sasuke replied harshly."

"Sasuke you just need to lighten up a bit and who better to show you how than me?"

"I don't need to lighten up a bit; you just need to speed up a bit!"

"Don't you see Sasuke how tense you are," Sakura said, "I don't think you have experienced true fun or…_love_ yet?"

"Sakura do you know how sick that is," Sasuke said, "You just haven't seen me have fun before because I have fun when you are _very_ far away from me."

"Sasuke, you just don't know how fun I am, but you will find out someday. That I guarantee you."

"Sakura can't you just guarantee me that you will go away?"

**

* * *

**

**Later at the Dorm Rooms**

"Hello Aki," Sakura said in a fake voice, "Can we have a little chat? Unless you have some where important to go, but I doubt that very much."

"Why would I want to have a "little chat" with you?" Aki replied.

"Fine let's have a few words then," Sakura said, "You better stay away from Sasuke. I have known him ever since he was in diapers and I'm not about to give him up to a let's say someone who is lower on the food chain."

"Sakura if you are going to get all bitchy and complain to me at least make it about something that is true," Aki said, "Do you really think I like Sasuke? You can have him; I really don't care. Sakura also, if you can talk to me like that that makes you the hmmm let's say more lower class person than me."

"And you know what sucks Sakura, is that you are right about me having nothing else to do, so I'm going to go bed now and maybe I won't be late for class once because of you!!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OK so sorry it keeps taking me months to update. Are my paragraphs still messed up? Is the story getting boring? Well please review.**


End file.
